Hate for My Partner
by Tuume
Summary: AU Neyla didn't betray Carmelita, and she didn't fuse with Clockwerk. Carmelita is seething with hate and jealousy of the tigress. But as the night passes, will their feelings change?
1. Silent Seething

Hate for My Partner

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper, or any of the other characters in this piece of fiction.

Please excuse any errors in placement or flaws as this is my first story. More chapters later on.

Twilight in Paris was a beautiful sight. The bright day gave way to an atmosphere colored with a lazy dusk, anxious for the night to descend.

Arising from the tranquil living area and bountiful tourist attraction was a darker, seedier side. Nightclubs, druggies, strippers galore, at night, Paris was a city of sin. Still, being Paris it still lived up to its reputation of being the city of love. Day and night didn't matter. Strange that romance could be found here, where the love was mostly physical and didn't involve real feelings most of the time.

One particular vixen, despite how beautiful she was, was not feeling the love, and

for a childish reason at that.

At first glance, you would think that she was pissed. That's an understatement. If you were foolish enough to take a deeper look, you'd see she was at boiling point INFURIATED.

During the whole Klaww Gang affair, Neyla had done in mere weeks what she, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox had been unable to do in years: Capture and imprison Master Thief, Sly Cooper. Carmelita couldn't have believed it unless she had actually been there. That lazy, manipulating … _Constable, _had actually caught _her _criminal. Carmelita had tried to accept it gracefully, but being she was an emotional woman, it was hard.

After seeing Sly and Murray dragged off in chains to Prague, the two officers had cuffed Rajan and headed off to Interpol H.Q. Carmelita thought that Neyla capturing Sly was bad enough, but it only got worse. When they got back, Carmelita had to watch as Neyla received praise and recognition galore. Even Chief Barkley himself congratulated Neyla. Right then and there, Carmelita had wanted to wrap her fingers around Neyla's neck and squeeze like hell, but she decided against it. Her reputatio had already started heading south since the Thievious Raccoonus thing, and jumping Neyla like an angry animal wouldn't help any. Smiling forcefully, she congratulated Neyla on her… success.

After that, things got crazy.

The Cooper gang escaping from Prague, The Contessa being revealed as a Klaww Gang member, Neyla becoming CAPTAIN, train wrecks and destroyed lumber mills in Canada, Clock-Pegio, it was NUTS!

However, Neyla scoring Captain was the biggest bite in the ass of all.

More chapters are coming as soon as I can get them to you.

Next Chapter: Carmelita and Neyla are still partnered and in the same car on patrol. Will this spell trouble. Most likely.


	2. Badass Tiger and Shivering Fox

Hate for My Partner

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I wish I did. Please tell me what you think.

The night air was cool in the city of Paris. The only people out at this time of night were nightclub goers, and criminals. This was their time. It was at moments like theses that the lowlifes of the city planned their crimes. Some were small like a mugger snatching some lady's purse, while others were more intricate and complicated. Whatever type of crime was going down, Carmelita would find it and stomp it out.

Now if only she had a partner she didn't despise…

Neyla was sitting in the passenger's seat of Carmelita's sports car and was pissing the vixen off as usual. A purple-furred arm hung out of the side of the topless car, while Neyla had her legs propped up on the dashboard. To top it off, the bitch actually had the _nerve _to swing her tail back and forth. Normally this wouldn't have mattered to Carmelita, but Neyla was rubbing it on Carmelita's hand. " Neyla, if you don't get that thing off my hand, I'll tear it off." She wasn't kidding on that one.

Neyla didn't even bat an eyelash, instead just keeping her gaze forward. " Now that wouldn't be a nice thing to do to your superior, now would it?" she replied in a thick, British accent. " I'd love to see you try to explain _that_ to the Chief." She smirked.

Carmelita's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Dammit, she hated when Neyla was right. As much as she hated the tigress, Neyla was still her superior. If Carmelita attacked, she would probably win, but then Neyla would rat her out to Chief Barkley. Carmelita shuddered. The last thing you wanted to do in their department was get Barkley pissed.

Neyla noticed the shudder and saw a chance for some verbal abuse. " Aw, what's the matter poodle? Getting a little nippy?" Not much punch in that one, Neyla knew. It was best to start out small, work on your victim's feelings, lead them on. Then, when you had them right where you want them, you pull out the big guns.

Carmelita saw what the tigress bitch was doing and decided to play along. After all, two could play at this game… "The cold's not a problem. It's the striped piece of slime I'm sitting next to that's giving me the chills." The vixen smiled inwardly. Let's see Neyla top that…

" Piece of slime, ey? Well, I'm not so sure about that, but you're smart to be having the chills."

Carmelita's eyebrow arched. " And why's that Neyla?"

The tigress grinned. " Because of the things I can do to you, of course. Not just as a cop either, but as the badass cat I am." Neyla was sure she had the vixen on the ropes right then. She may have been a master manipulator, but she could fight with the best of them. She believed she could intimidate Carmelita with threats and knock her down a few notches. Needless to say, she was surprised to see Carmelita begin to laugh. Neyla frowned. " And just what are you laughing at?" From Neyla's perspective, Carmelita should be shivering or at least looked _partially_ intimidated.

Calming herself down, Carmelita looked over to Neyla and said, " You, that's what. You call yourself a badass, but I know it's just for show."

" What do you mean?" said Neyla agitated.

" You may talk tough, but that's all it is: talk. You may think you're some kind of bigshot, but in reality, all you are is a lying, manipulating, and obviously unthreatening bitch," Carmelita said with a hard tone. She leaned on the armrest. " What have you got to say against that?"

Neyla said nothing. She just took her legs off the dashboard and leaned on the armrest as well. Just an inch from Carmelita's face, the vixen could see anger and a hint of…amusement? Finally, with a growl, Neyla said, " Never underestimate me, foxy. You'll never know what I might do, but rest assured it'll be badass and send shivers up your spine."

Carmelita's ears flattened against her skull. That 'foxy' comment pissed her off. " Oh really?" she challenged.

" Really."

" Prove it."

Neyla closed the gap between them and kissed Carmelita full on the lips. It was a badass act, at least Neyla thought so. And it definitely sent chills up Carmelita;s spine.

Neyla pulled away and the two of them just stared at each other for a while. Before either one got a word out, the voice of an officer cut through the communications system.

Next Chapter: The partner's first case.

Bet you didn't see that coming!


	3. Grab A Tiger By The Tail

**Hate for My Partner Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Neyla sat in the passenger seat, rubbing her stinging cheek as the buildings whipped past and the stars blurred. The car's built-in alarm blared as Carmelita raced through the streets of Paris, her face a deep crimson. Neyla looked over and mused. She couldn't tell if Carmelita's face was like that from anger or blushing. Probably both, she reasoned.

" Don't you EVER do that again, Neyla," Carmelita growled through clenched teeth. Scratch that, it was definitely anger. Neyla just kept rubbing her cheek. It couldn't be anything else, especially not after the way the vixen had slapped her after the message came through the radio.

Carmelita suddenly made a hard turn, forcing Neyla to brace against the dashboard to not be thrown out of the car. Carmelita slammed down on the accelerator, jetting the car forward. Neyla's yelps were drowned by the screech of the tires. " Watch it Fox!"

" Save it Captain," Carmelita replied with a sneer as she said the word captain. " The report said that there were suspicious individuals hanging around near the warehouses, and if I slow down, me might not make it in time to catch them in the act." She made another hard turn, making the tires squeal. Neyla exclaimed again and frantically began to put on her seatbelt.

The tigress finally clicked the belt into place with a relieved sigh. She looked to her left and eyed Carmelita as if her hair had suddenly turned green. How the hell could they not catch the criminals? The vixen was driving her sports car with speed that would make a racecar driver jealous.

Beneath her gloves, Carmelita's knuckles were turning white with the force with which she was grabbing the steering wheel. Her heart was pounding and her face was red. She knew it wasn't just from anger.

Though it was briefer, Neyla's kiss had the same effect on her as Sly's had, over two years ago at the Krack-Karov volcano in Russia.

It filled her with lust.

---Warehouse---

When the warehouse came into sight, Carmelita switched off the siren and parked the car in an alley nearby. She did this for one reason: sneakiness. Had she not taken these measures the siren would have alerted anyone nearby. The criminals would have either run away or came out with guns blazing. Neither would have been a good thing. Right now it was just herself and Neyla. Had the criminals ran away, they would have outrun them, despite Carmelita's jumping abilities and Neyla being able to swing across rooftops with her whip.

If they had come out guns blazing… Carmelita shuddered for the second time that night. She and Neyla were tough, but not enough to take out what was probably an entire warehouse full of thugs. No, they really needed to be sneaky on this one.

Under the cover of darkness, the two cops snuck up to the warehouse's side. Neyla spotted a ladder and motioned for Carmelita to follow her. Neyla began to ascend with Carmelita a few rungs behind. While on the ladder, Carmelita gained a generous view of Neyla's behind in those shorts of hers. She stopped for a second, just staring. A blush crept onto the fox's face as she remembered the kiss from earlier.

" This is going to be a long night," she muttered to herself and began climbing again.

The vixen climbed onto the roof a few minutes later to be greeted by an irritated Neyla tapping her foot. She looked at Carmelita with a face that read ' what took you so long?'

Ignoring it, Carmelita walked over to the glass skylight on the roof's center. She peered down through the glass and then motioned for Neyla to come over. " Look, down there."

She pointed. Neyla came over and looked down.

" Let's go," said the tigress.

---Inside---

" Man, this is like a freaking buffet at Golden Corral!" shouted a masked crook. " You can get all you want for a minimum hassle!" He began to laugh. You know, that high-pitched, sounds like a wheezing balloon laugh. One would wonder what he was laughing so hard about.

Well, if you had seen what he was standing in front of, you wouldn't have needed to ask.

The crook currently had his arm elbow-deep in a box full of rare Egyptian jewels. Even with the poor lighting in the warehouse, one could still see that they were finely cut and articulated. They ranged from rubies and sapphires to diamonds and whatnot. Gleaming, one could easily see they were worth thousands, if not millions.

A shock bullet whipping by his head immediately stopped the laughing fit he had been in. He wrenched his arm from the box, slinging a few of the jewels onto the ground where they clattered with a harmonious ring.

" God, you're aim stinks!" came a voice from inside the warehouse. " Who taught you how to shoot, a drunk monkey?"

" Shut up you, you witch!" a second voice rang out. "We're trying to be sneaky!"

" Fat lot of good that'll do us. He already knows we're here."

Cops! The crook started to break out in a sweat. This wasn't good. They weren't supposed to get there this quickly. Hell, they weren't even supposed to be here at all! They had planned everything so perfectly! They-

A solid pair of boots landed on his back, knocking him to the floor, hard. He looked up and saw Carmelita, leveling her pistol at his mug. She started to go into the whole reading his rights thing. " You're under arrest-"

The crack of a whip stopped her before she could get any farther. Neyla walked up beside her and spoke in an annoyed tone, " Why are you wasting time? He knows what he's done. Why not just slap the cuffs on him, drag him to headquarters, and be done with it?"

" Because Neyla," Carmelita said in a pissed tone, " it's the way we do things as cops, and unlike _you _I don't take shortcuts."

" I DO NOT take shortcuts!" Neyla retorted.

Carmelita scoffed. " Oh yes you do. If I remember correctly, back at college you conned other students into doing your work for you. Not to mention you orchestrated the capture of the Cooper Gang and Rajan in India instead of just arresting them outright."

" Well it's not my fault they were so damn dimwitted!" Neyla was yelling now.

" Dimwitted? Hah! You're just such a good liar, anyone would believe you!" Carmelita was letting her emotions get the best of her, as was Neyla. They were so caught up in their own argument that they didn't see the crook pull out a walkie-talkie from his pants pocket.

" We got cops. Get in here now!" he whispered into the device. He may have been a small-time crook, but even he wasn't stupid or inexperienced enough to break into a place like this on his own.

Oh yeah, he had some friends. And they should be coming in right about…now.

The sound of cocking guns pulled Neyla and Carmelita out of their heated argument. They looked up to see themselves surrounded by ten other guys dressed similarly to the first one. All black with masks. Now, taking on these guys for Carmelita and Neyla wouldn't have normally been a problem. There was, however, a slight complication with this group.

They were all aiming at the pair with Glocks in their hands. Damn.

The duo looked over to see that the fallen crook Carmelita had taken down was now standing. " What're you gonna do now ladies?"

In response, Carmelita leapt forward and spin-kicked the gun out of the nearest crook in the group she could then turned and shot the one standing next to him. The remaining eight wasted no time and started firing off rounds aimed at the two officers. Automatically, Carmelita jumped up out of the range of their guns. While still in mid-air, she let loose eight well-placed shots, knocking the guns from the crook's hands and landing some feet away.

Neyla, who had ducked and covered now followed Carmelita's lead and began to, literally, whip the crooks into submission with lightning quickness. She nimbly ran in between the black-clothed crooks, lashing out her whip at anything that moved. She managed to knock out the first seven quite easily. They were still shocked from Carmelita's stunt earlier and had stood dumbly as Neyla took them out. The eighth, however, was slightly more intelligent.

As Neyla charged him he stood his ground. Neyla smirked. She thought that he would go down as simply as the others. Wrong. Neyla leapt forward, ready to lash him with her whip, when he suddenly did something the others hadn't.

He sidestepped her and grabbed her tail as she flew past.

Neyla's eyes widened as she felt a gloved hand clamp around her tail like a vice. She was suddenly yanked down onto the floor, her tailbone, and tail screaming in pain. " SHIT!" she yelped. The crook smiled beneath his mask and began to squeeze harder, earning himself a few pained growls from Neyla. He placed a black booted foot on Neyla's rump and began to try to pull Neyla's tail off, hard.

Very. Very. Hard.

Neyla literally began to roar in pain as she felt the pull. A spiking pain was driving up her tailbone and into her spine, becoming more intense as the seconds rolled by. The pain was so great she began to claw into the ground, her eyes tearing up. While she was undergoing this, one thought ran through her mind.

Where was Carmelita?

The vixen wasn't too far away, honestly. In fact, she was right above Neyla and the crook, watching. Just watching. The vixen was torn. One part of her was loving this. Neyla had long been an annoying thorn in her ass and now she was hurting, really hurting. The only thing wrong was that this side of Carmelita wished that it were her pulling on Neyla's tail.

The other side of Carmelita was filled with anger, guilt, and some other feeling that Carmelita couldn't place. Down there her partner was suffering and there she was with the power to stop it, but she wasn't doing anything. And for what? All for a grudge driven by hate and jealousy.

What should she do? The vixen grabbed the sides of her head in frustration. On one hand, she hated Neyla. She was a lying manipulator that had no right to be called a cop, let alone a captain. Besides, she liked to see her suffer. The other side of Carmelita was raging against the hateful, jealous side. It didn't matter that Neyla was a lying, manipulating, annoyance. She was still a fellow cop. She was still her partner, and Carmelita couldn't just stand by and watch as she suffered.

Carmelita's brow furrowed at the conflict inside of her. Which side should she listen to?!

Neyla's screams of pain made Carmelita's choice all the more clear.

She began turned up the power of her shock pistol and aimed at the crook.

Hell… it felt like hell. The pain was so spiking and excruciating that Neyla was now paralyzed with it. Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she clenched her mouth shut, trying to keep in her pained screams. She looked through her blurry-eyed vision to see her whip laying three feet out of her reach. She couldn't save herself if she couldn't get to her whip, and there was no way in Hell Carmelita was going to help her.

" Nobody hurts MY partner!" Carmelita yelled. Neyla looked up to see Carmelita aiming her pistol at the crook currently slowly ripping her tail off. The barrel of her shock pistol was glowing with a massive amount of energy stored inside. " Cover your head Neyla!"

Neyla did as she was told and no sooner had she done that Carmelita pulled the trigger and let loose a massive burst of energy from her pistol. It sailed through the air toward the crook, who had also turned when Carmelita had called out. The blast sailed with a bluish-white glow, energy crackling. The thief saw it and voiced the one thought that had come into his mind as he slowly released Neyla's tail from his grip.

" Oh shit…"

The blast pounded him square in the chest, catapulting him into the air with a vicious force. He sailed through the air for a minute before roughly striking a pile of heavy boxes and hitting the floor. The pile then came crashing down, turning into a mountain of weight.

Carmelita admired her handiwork and jumped of the stack of boxes towards Neyla. Along the way she reached into her brown jacket and pulled out a small radio. " Carmelita Fox to headquarters. Captain Neyla and I have apprehended the criminals and are preparing to depart the scene. Send a retrieval crew. Over and out."

Neyla was just as much surprised as she was in pain. Carmelita had saved her. She didn't understand. Neyla was sure that Carmelita wasn't going to do anything. After the first few agonizing moments of her attacker pulling her tail, the lack of Carmelita's actions confirmed it. Needless to say, Carmelita's saving her was quite unpredictable. But it definitely wasn't unwanted, she noted.

The tigress watched as Carmelita came upon her and immediately began to inspect her body. When she looked closely at Carmelita's features she could see genuine concern etched into her face.

Finally, the vixen's gaze rested on her tail.

Carmelita looked down at the appendage. Guilt assailed her at the sight of Neyla's tail. Marks left behind by the crook could be seen about halfway on the appendage. They were a deep purple. They easily stood out against Neyla's light purple fur color.

Carmelita reached out and touched it, resulting in a hiss of pain from Neyla. Quickly, Carmelita retracted her hand, the guilt on her face increased. She looked at Neyla's face. Her teeth were clenched and the vixen saw a lone tear travel down her face. Carmelita didn't know how she could feel any worse than she did now.

" You saved me," Neyla said suddenly. " Why?"

" You're my partner." Carmelita replied simply. " That's as good a reason as any." She stood up and held out her hand. " Can you stand?"

Neyla looked insulted at the question. " Of course I can stand! The only thing hurt is my tail." She began to stand, but a sharp pain in her tail brought her back down.

" Whoa, easy." Carmelita said. " Here, let me help." She reached down and grabbed the rim of Neyla's shorts. " Grab onto my shoulders." Neyla did it without a fuss. Carmelita started to pull Neyla up. Neyla hissed again, but caught on to the idea. Carmelita struggled with Neyla's weight but managed to get her standing.

" Stand here while I get your whip." Carmelita instructed. She walked over and returned seconds later, slipping the weapon into her jacket pocket. She began to walk but Neyla stopped her.

" What about my tail?"

Carmelita looked down. The tigress's tails was limp and inanimate. " Can you carry it?" Neyla nodded. Carmelita reached down and picked up Neyla's tail, much to her pain. She handed it to her.

" Sorry."

" Let's just go."

---Carmelita's Car---

Sitting proved to be a problem for Neyla, due to her tail and tailbone aching with pain, but she sucked it up. She _was _Carmelita's superior after all. She had to maintain some level of independence and dignity. That didn't stop her teeth from clenching, though.

Carmelita noticed and said, " Does it still hurt?"

Neyla nodded. " Do you have any pills or something to numb the pain?"

The vixen checked first her pockets, then the armrest compartment. She didn't find any pills. Then she had an idea. It wasn't exactly an aspirin but maybe it would get the job done.

Plus, Carmelita wanted to get back at Neyla for earlier.

Without warning, Carmelita reached over and carefully lifted Neyla's tail. Neyla protested in pain, but the vixen just ignored her. She raised the tip up Neyla's tail to her mouth and lightly pressed her lips to it. No licking, no moaning, just lip.

For a few long minutes, the only sound that could be heard was Neyla's suddenly heavy breathing. Carmelita then pulled away her face a light crimson, and set Neyla's tail back down. Neyla, she noted, was blushing as well.

They stared at one another until Carmelita finally spoke. " Does it feel better now?"

" Y-Yeah," Neyla replied shakily.

Without another word, Carmelita turned in her seat to face the wheel.She started up her sports car and the two officers drove from the warehouse to Interpol, silent all the while.

Next Chapter: Carmelita and Neyla go home for some R and R.

Sorry if the ladies seem a little OOC. I'm just trying to push my story along. Please review!


	4. A Little Lovin

**Hate For My Partner Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**---**

" Not driving like a maniac this time around, hmm?" inquired Neyla in her British accent. When she got no answer she continued. " What, your partner in pain isn't enough of a big deal to be driving like crazy? Oh, I'm hurt Carmelita." Neyla clutched her heart and started to moan in imaginary pain.

Carmelita shook her head and said, " For someone in so much pain, you seem alright to me." Carmelita didn't want to talk to the tigress at the moment. The mockery didn't mean anything. It was just a way for Neyla to mask the obvious pain she was undergoing. Stupid tigress, thought Carmelita. She just couldn't admit she was in pain. She had to put out all that false bravado shit.

Carmelita sighed. She knew her aggravation was just a way for her to neglect the result of her inactions. Neyla's pain was her fault. If she had stopped the crook in the first place instead of satisfying some bitter desire of hers, then Neyla wouldn't have to act… well, like she was now. Plus, she wouldn't have those marks on her tail.

The vixen's gaze shifted from the road to Neyla's tail at the remembrance of the marks. There were eight in all, each one a dark, bruised purple that marred the tigress's flesh. Carmelita stared at the appendage and sparks of shame and guilt shot through her. She reached out a gloved hand and ran her fingertips gently across Neyla's tail, right over the marks. The tigress hissed in pain and annoyance and glared at the vixen, who looked up into Neyla's eyes for the briefest of moments before retracting her hand and placing her attention back on the road.

Neyla was to say the least curious of Carmelita's behavior. She had responded to her earlier insult just fine. It was the actions afterwards that had Neyla asking questions. The way Carmelita had caressed her tail, for one. When the vixen had reached over to touch it, Neyla thought it had been to cause her pain for the insult, but that wasn't the case. The touch was feather light and soothing, easily relieving the pain and turning it into a dull ache.

Second was the look in the vixen's eyes. When Neyla had looked into them, she had lost herself for a moment. Those eyes… they made her feel safe, not alone, and oddly enough, cared for.

Being a master manipulator like herself required Neyla to be able to read people's emotions through their eyes. What she had seen in Carmelita's eyes was guilt, caring, concern, and…

Lust.

---

Even as they entered the apartment, Carmelita's guilt was as fresh as it was when it began. She closed the door behind her and watched as Neyla made a beeline for the couch, tail in hand. Carmelita followed suit and sat down after Neyla gingerly got comfortable.

Neyla fidgeted in her seat, trying to find the softest position for herself. Finally, she settled down with her bottom taking up a corner of the couch. However, she still shifted around, uncomfortable. Carmelita took notice and asked, "Does your tail still hurt Neyla?"

The tigress shook her head. "Not as much as before but it's still aching." She placed her tail across her lap, folded her arms, and leaned back on the couch. Neyla sighed. She was tired and hungry, plus Carmelita's behavior didn't hold the usual contempt and anger it usually did. Now it was kind and caring. She wasn't used to it so she did the only thing she could think of; get the vixen riled up in some way.

Carmelita was facing a similar problem. Being that she was an emotional woman, her feeling sometimes compelled her to go over the top with her actions, one example being shooting at Sly like a trigger-happy maniac when she was angry, which was pretty much all the time. She wasn't accustomed to feeling guilt and it was catching her off guard. She was acting as over the top with the guilt as she did her anger, and it was making her do and… feel some strange things. She didn't like it. "Ugh, I need a bath."

Carmelita got up and was about to go to the bathroom, but stopped when the tigress muttered something. "What did you say?" Carmelita asked, although she was pretty sure what the tigress had said. "I said dibs on the bathroom." Neyla answered. "Do you mind, love?" Carmelita blushed at the 'love' but ignored it. She sighed. Figures, she thought, that Neyla would try to take the bathroom from her when she just said that she herself needed a bath.

Carmelita then shook her head, the blue locks waving. "Go ahead. Just don't get water everywhere." Neyla stood and smirked, tail in hand. Just as Carmelita suspected, Neyla had intentionally taken the bathroom for herself. It wasn't that she didn't want a bath, but it was more for the purpose of setting the vixen off with anger. That plan tanked. Seeing a second opportunity to get a rise out of the vixen, Neyla said, " Whatever do you mean?"

Carmelita scoffed. "Don't play dumb. Every time you bathe, which is somehow ALWAYS before me, you fill the tub to the brim. When you get in, there's water everywhere. Plus, there's no hot water left."

Neyla's smirk widened into a lecherous grin. She had a new plan. "Well if you really want some hot water to bathe in, why not join me?"

The blood vessels in Carmelita's face looked like they had exploded when she blushed. "What?! No! You can't be serious! Are you serious?"

Neyla grinned even wider. That certainly got a rise out of her. She stepped forward, dropping her tail, the ache long forgotten. She had something better to worry about; making Carmelita blush. As if a lightning bolt struck her, Neyla realized that she enjoyed making Carmelita blush more than she liked making her yell and scream. It was just so, so… Hot? Cute? She couldn't place it. It was a mixture of the two. What she did know however, was that she wanted more.

Carmelita kept on stuttering a mile a minute. She couldn't stop. It was as if Neyla asking her to bathe with her had just flipped a switch and she couldn't shut up. This night was too strange! First the kiss, then the caresses, and now Neyla was coming on to her! This was way too much! She couldn't-

Tired of her motor-mouth, Neyla grabbed the edges of Carmelita's pants and yanked the vixen close to her, making her yelp in surprise. Neyla then locked her arms about the vixen's waist, just so she couldn't get away.

If it were physically possible, Carmelita would have blushed even further. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she tried to free herself from Neyla's grip. It was pointless, for Neyla's grip was too tight and all Carmelita had left to do was talk her way out of whatever was to come next. "L-Look Neyla, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but you better stop NOW, or I swear I'll kick your-

"Shh," whispered Neyla, and Carmelita, as if under a spell, obeyed without question. "You know what foxy?" Neyla pressed her forehead against the vixen's, her body pressed just as close, so close that Neyla could feel the fox's thundering heartbeat.

Carmelita swallowed the lump in her throat and croaked, " What?"

" You look delicious when you're blushing." Before Carmelita could get another word out, Neyla pressed her lips hungrily against the vixen's for the second time that night. But this kiss was nowhere near as chaste and quick as the first one. This one was full of a savage hunger that needed to be satisfied. It was rough and lasting and primal.

Finally, Neyla pulled away, but kept Carmelita locked in her grip, still. Neyla was a tornado of emotions. She was satisfied with the kiss, but at the same time wanted more. Plus, she was a bit fearful. The first time she'd kissed Carmelita, she'd gotten slapped. She had no idea what was going to happen to her now, so she just stared. And waited.

Chest heaving, Carmelita stared back. Her guilt had been washed away and had been replaced by what was undeniably lust and possibly passion. She should have been angry, furious even, for Neyla had just done what Carmelita had warned her never to do again.

But that was then, and this was now. And right now Carmelita wanted more. Much more.

Hastily, Carmelita grabbed the sides of Neyla's head and dove right back into the kiss. Neyla licked Carmelita's lips, begging for entrance into her mouth, which Carmelita happily obliged to. The tigress' rough tongue battled with the vixen's soft one, both battling for supremacy, both unrelenting.

Carmelita, looking to take some control, pushed Neyla back onto the couch and straddled her.

The bathroom wasn't occupied at all that night.

---

Sorry again for the late update! Also sorry if the ladies once again seem OOC.

Please review!

Next Chapter: The partners try to grasp what happened and receive a new case.


	5. ReUp: Lateness Breeds Hate

Hate For My Partner Ch.5 Re-Up

Disclaimer: I can't believe we have to write this crap each chapter… You know the drill. I don't own anything except the plot.

---

"NEYLA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!!" Carmelita let off a shot that whizzed by Neyla, nicking her ear. It didn't hurt her but she still exclaimed pretty loudly. Neyla looked behind her and swore. What was this fox's problem?! Neyla turned her attention to her front just as a ledge came up. She jumped over and free fell toward an awning below. She then bounced off, sailed up and onto an adjacent building. The tigress then turned toward Carmelita, standing on the last building top and screamed, "Try to catch me now, Fox!" Carmelita just smirked.

The vixen started to squat, both arms out to either side. She gauged the distance of the jump she wanted to make. She then tensed up her legs, the muscles coiling. She then released her muscles, and to Neyla's amazement and slight fear, the vixen not only sailed through the air, but over the ledge to land just behind the tigress. Neyla stood facing her and gulped. "Nice."

The smirk on Carmelita's face widened. "Thanks. Now give me my jacket back." She held her hand in front of her and curled her fingers in a 'gimme' motion. Neyla smiled weakly and backed up. Unfortunately, she backed off the ledge that was behind her. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, arms flailing as she teetered on the edge. When she started tipping over, Carmelita lunged forward and wrapped her arm about Neyla's waist and pulled her back. Even when they backed away from the building's edge, Carmelita still held her arm around Neyla.

"Can I please have my jacket back?" asked Carmelita again. Neyla shook her head no. She didn't see any reason to give it back. She had the jacket and Carmelita had her headdress. It was only fair, right?

"Why not?" Carmelita asked, annoyed. The early morning of Paris was cool. It made the vixen's fur tingle and stand on end. She needed warmth, and her jacket was the only suitable source. The only problem was Neyla wouldn't surrender it back to her.

"Because it's warm." Neyla whispered. "Like you." She blushed and turned her head away. She meant it. She knew how cool it was outside, and that Carmelita was chilled, but she, for the most part, didn't care enough to take off the jacket. It was really warm, and it smelled of… beautiful Fox. She fingered the jacket's collar. "I can't take it off, I just can't…"

Carmelita, sensing that she was getting nowhere, as well as the apprehension in Neyla's voice, blushed as a light clicked on in her head. "What if I… pay you? Will you give it back then?" What she was planning to do was pretty far out. She never would have gone with it earlier, but Neyla had surprisingly made a tiny change in her.

"What do you mean 'pay'?" She looked directly into Carmelita's eyes. Carmelita smiled slightly. Neyla thought it was cute. "In return for my jacket, I'll give you…your headdress and…a kiss." Carmelita blushed and wrapped her arm tighter about Neyla's waist. "Those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

Neyla chose to take it. She wrapped her arms about Carmelita's neck and her tail about the vixen's as well. Carmelita put her other arm about Neyla's waist and pulled her closer, melding their bodies together. The vixen closed her eyes and leaned down, Neyla slightly parting her lips and leaning up, closing her eyes as well.

The kiss was sweet, they both noted. There was a little passion, but not enough to make it raunchy. They firmly pressed their lips together, Neyla licking the vixen's lips, asking for entry. Carmelita obliged. The rough and soft tongues caressed each other gently, making the tigress purr into it. It tickled the vixen's lips. Finally, they pulled away, breathless.

They stared, breathing slightly heavier than before they started. The silence was broken when Carmelita asked once more, "Can I have my jacket back?" Neyla nodded and, reluctantly for the both of them, pulled away. She slipped out of the jacket and handed it to the fox, who took it happily. She pulled off Neyla's headdress and returned it. Once it was back on her head, Neyla wrapped her arms around herself and asked, "That's good for you and all, but how am I going to stay warm?" Carmelita responded by wrapping an arm around Neyla again, pulling her close. She placed her cheek on Neyla's head and said, "That better?" Neyla blushed and nodded.

"Now come on. Thanks to that little chase we're late." She chuckled.

Neyla chuckled as well as she remembered how they got into that chase to begin with.

---

_Waking up in the arms of someone you love is a joyous experience. Your eyes flutter open and you gaze into the sleeping visage of your loved one. Leaning up, you place a passionate kiss on their lips, which wakes them. They kiss you back and then whisper into your ear, those three little words that have such a big meaning…_

_However, being that Carmelita and Neyla weren't in love, their awakening was quite different. Neyla was the first to stir. As her conscious mind bubble to the surface, she registered a pressure on top of her. It was warm… soft… Her eyes fluttered open. It…was… Carmelita. _

_More specifically, it was a Carmelita with nothing on but a black bra and panties, using her chest as a pillow. Neyla blushed a furious shade of purple. Her heart began to pound._

_The tigress wrapped her left arm tighter around the vixen and absentmindedly began to draw her fingers through the dark blue tresses. As she did, the memories of last night surfaced and she grinned. A part of her couldn't believe what happened last night, or what was happening now for that mater. Yet here she was with vivid memories, and her fingers in the vixen's hair no less. She began purring in contentment._

_What Carmelita registered first was two noises. The first was a loud pounding directly in her ear. The second was like a motorboat. Unable to sleep anymore, and saw… and felt… Neyla._

_Carmelita pushed herself slowly off of the tigress, supporting herself on her palms. "Morning beautiful" said Neyla. " Want a god morning kiss?"_

_Carmelita just stared for a moment. She should have been angry, enraged even, that Neyla did what she did last night and for what she was suggesting now. But she wasn't. She didn't care. She just wanted that kiss…_

_The vixen leaned down and captured the tigress' lips with her own. The kiss lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, blushing. "That was…- She caught the VCR clock out of the corner of her eye and yelped, spring off of Neyla and frantically pulling her fallen clothes on. "Oh no! OH NO!!!"_

_Neyla was confused. That soon abated as she caught the clock herself. It was 9:42. They were almost an hour late for work._

"_OH SHIT!!!" she cursed and started pulling her clothes on as well. No time for a shower or breakfast. They. Had. To GO._

_When they were fully dressed, they inspected their appearance quickly and raced out the window, albeit too quickly. They were in such a hurry they didn't even take the car…_

_As they ran across the rooftops, Carmelita spotted something amiss with their attire. Neyla was wearing her jacket!. Come to think of it… She fingered her neck and found Neyla's headdress. "Neyla, stop!" she called. The tigress paid her no heed and kept running. "You've got my jacket!" _

_That got her attention…_

_Neyla stopped and looked down at herself. She then turned to Carmelita and smirked. "Catch me if you can, foxy!" she called and raced off._

"_What?! Neyla, no! We don't have time for this shit!" Yet she ran after the tiger all the same…_

---

Neyla chuckled. "Barkley's going to shit bricks." She asked Carmelita, who still had her cheek on her head, "Any way for us to get to HQ faster?"

Carmelita simply smiled, and quickly scooped Neyla up, bridal style, causing the tigress to yelp. "Hang on!" She coiled her leg muscles and sprang into the air, Neyla screaming, half-scared, half-excited.

---

Carmelita landed on the fire escape outside her office window with a loud clang. The noise made her stiffen and twitch her ears, straining to hear if they had been caught late. Neyla, who was still being held bridal style was also listening closely.

They had to be careful, they both thought. Not only would Barkley chew them out for being late, but they would also have to explain why Carmelita had the tigress in her arms. They _really _didn't want to answer that one.

The vixen frowned when the thought of all the rumors that would circulate if they got caught crossed her mind. Her reputation had already begun to deteriorate ever since the Krack-Karov volcano incident. Sly escaping from her recently after the Clock-Peggio incident hadn't helped patch it up _at all_.

If anyone found out about her and Neyla…

Carmelita shook her head furiously. NO, there was no 'her and Neyla'! Nothing! At least, there shouldn't be anything… Was there something?

The rain of conflicting thoughts caused Carmelita to falter and she almost dropped Neyla. The tigress growled warningly at first, but it subsided into mewls of worry. She reached up to cup Carmelita's cheek, but the vixen turned her head away. Confused at the vixen's actions, Neyla tried to get her attention by reaching out and cupping her cheek. Instead of opening up as Neyla had hoped, the vixen's entire body tensed at the contact and she leaned her head back, out of the range of Neyla's hand.

"No." the vixen mutters, and she dropped Neyla soundly. The fall was accompanied by Neyla's yell and a thump as she hit the fire escape. From the hard metal floor, Neyla watched, half-angry, half-confused, and feeling totally isolated as Carmelita looked down at her through a few loose blue bangs. The vixen had her hand pressed to her forehead. Neyla could see that the vixen's lips were moving slightly, and focused to hear the vixen's mutterings.

"…nobody can know… nothing… rumors…reputation…no one can know about Ne-"

Neyla could only sit there as Carmelita continued to ramble off. What was wrong with her Fox, she thought. Carmelita was rambling on about nothing and was avoiding Neyla like she had a disease. The tigress sought answers and knew only one way to get them out of the vixen.

With catlike, no pun intended, agility, Neyla sprang off the floor and latched onto Carmelita. Her right arm encircled the vixen's waist while the left arm rose to allow Neyla to lightly, but firmly grab Carmelita's chin in her purple fingers. Carmelita struggled, saying, "Let go! Get off me dammit!" But Neyla held fast. When Carmelita turned her head away, Neyla became annoyed. "Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox!" she barked with an authoritative tone. Carmelita instantly stopped struggling and froze.

Good, thought Neyla. Now she had her attention. "Look at me." The tigress said. When no movement was registered, Neyla growled, "Inspector Fox, as your superior officer, I order you to look into my eyes!" She felt Carmelita tense further in their forced embrace.

That's right… Neyla was her… superior… Her _superior_… As those thoughts registered in Carmelita's mind, two familiar feelings, ones that had been inside her for a long time, resurfaced. Due to the their actions prior to this moment, they had submerged in Carmelita, but now assaulted her with full force. The first was a surging heat that boiled in her gut and spread to her limbs. The warmth have her a feeling of horrible strength. Strength she could use to hurt. The second feeling was stronger than the first. It started, concentrated in her heart, squeezing it from the inside out.

Despite this, Carmelita, with the feelings pulsating inside her, did as she was told and began to turn her head. Her eyes fell across Neyla's badge pinned to her headdress and the emotions in the fox reached new heights. Breaking her gaze away, she looked into Neyla's green orbs.

The tigress returned the gaze and began to scan the vixen's eyes. A certain hidden talent of Neyla's was reading emotions, and she did it best by looking into their eyes to gauge what others were feeling.

What she found in the vixen's eyes was, to her, disturbing.

Fear. Uncertainty. Confliction. Jealousy. Well, the tigress noted, that was nothing new. She refocused her eyes and peered into the depths of Carmelita's soul. The last thing she saw was…

Hate…

Pure hate.

Dumbfounded, and with her heart aching somewhat, Neyla began to interrogate the vixen. "Why are you acting like this?" Carmelita smiled darkly and replied, "Whatever do you mean?" Neyla growled once more and her grip on the fox tightened. "Don't play dumb with me, Fox! You faltered back out on the fire escape, dropped me on my butt," she gestured with her head, "and then you started mumbling like you were possessed. Not to mention what-" Neyla cut herself off. She didn't want Carmelita to know what she saw. Deep down, she really didn't want to even acknowledge it.

Carmelita's smile never left her face. "Not to mention what, Neyla?" Her voice had a mocking tone to every word. "Did you see something in my eyes you didn't like? Did it hurt you?" Laughing at Neyla's surprised look, Carmelita continued. "Your talent at reading people is no secret to me, Captain," she said, spitting the last word with acidity. "Tell me, what did you see?" She tilted her head.

Neyla swallowed hard. "Well, I saw confliction, fear, uncertainty, jealousy, and… that's it." Oh god, Neyla hoped the vixen would accept that. Her prayers went unanswered as the darkness in Carmelita's smile became more apparent.

"Liar. That's not all you saw, was it?" Gaining no answer, she pressed forward. "You saw something else, didn't you? You saw I really feel for you, DIDN'T you?!"

Neyla felt a stab of ice in her heart when Carmelita started to speak like that. She couldn't mean what Neyla thought she did. She just couldn't! "Y-You can't mean…"

Carmelita ripped her arms from the tigress' grasp and grabbed the sides of her face, etched with pain. "Oh, but I DO." She leaned in and planted a dark, rough kiss on Neyla's lips, pressing them so hard it almost hurt. She tore away and looked Neyla directly in the eye.

" I **HATE **you Neyla." She wrenched herself away from a frozen Neyla and opened the window into her office. "Come on," Carmelita said over her shoulder. "We've got to report to Barkley." She slipped in.

Neyla, for a few minutes, could only stand there as icy stabs permeated her heart, and her insides constricted. She stood, tortured, but slowly, the iciness dissipated into a fiery rage that incinerated her psyche, her very being. Unable to hold back any longer, she opened her mouth and let loose a pained, raging roar.

---

Sorry for the frustration and inconvenience I'm causing you. I've got a stretched schedule and need to manage my time better. As you can see, this is a combination of chapters 5 & 6. I put them together because I believed chapter six to be too short. Bear with me.


	6. Badgered

**Naughty Nighttime**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my character, nothing else.**

---

Barkley knew when someone was pissed. Being a veteran law enforcer for as long as he had, you just knew when something was wrong. Sure, it might seem okay on the front lines, but underneath it was all hell. Over the years he had dealt with his fair share of unruly, depressed, and angry officers in his precinct. When he was partnered with someone like that as a lower-ranked cop, he would play the role of the sympathetic, yet stern big brother. As a high-ranking chief, however, he was more of a father figure. He knew what to say, and when to intervene to say it.

But this time was different. This time he was dealing not only with his two best officers, but highly emotional ones at that. Due to prior experience, he knew, no, _felt _when something was terribly wrong in a situation. This one was worse, on several different levels.

The badger silently cleared his throat as he glanced at his two best officers: Carmelita Fox and Captain Neyla. The two partners had apprehended the crooks the other night flawlessly and all the jewels recovered. Because of this, Barkley had begun to suspect a change between the two: a good one.

The badger frowned deeply. _That hope's out the window. If anything, they dislike each other worse. _He glanced up at them from his desk again. _They look about to pounce on each other any minute now…_

Barkley couldn't have hit closer to the truth even if he'd had a sniper rifle with crosshairs _and _laser sight. At that very moment, Carmelita and Neyla were the epitome of hostility. Carmelita was seething as she stood in front of Barkley's desk. The vixen's shoulders were squared and her jaw set at a firm line. Her eyes were narrow in angered concentration, on what, Barkley couldn't tell. She was clutching her pistol in her hand so hard you could see the knuckles burrowing through her glove. Her grasp became tighter whenever she glanced at Neyla, who, by Barkley's perception, was even more dangerous.

The tigresses purple tail swished back and forth at a slow, menacing pace, snake-like in appearance. The knuckles of her fist were a dark purple from the constant clenching and unclenching she was doing with her fists. Barkley could also see that her sharp claws were digging into her palm, almost enough to draw blood, but not quite, the badger noted. That still didn't stop the little indents in her palms from showing though. Lastly were her mouth and eyes. Neyla's lips were pulled back over her teeth, giving her an obviously enraged look about her. Her eyes were orbs of burning green, the spirit of a predator lurking in the iris. She looked literally about to pounce on the vixen standing next to her.

However, the aspect that stood out the most was the emotional distress. Past all the anger and hostility was a deep-seated pain between the two. They were hurting. Badly.

_Better get them briefed and out of this office, quick. _Fuck him being a superior officer, Barkley knew when to let things be. He knew that any intervention on his part would lead to something bad. Actually, he registered, there was a chance something bad would happen regardless of whether he did anything or not. These two women were emotionally scarred and itching with forthcoming hostility. _They can resolve whatever matter they have on their own. Right now I've got to get them the HELL up out of here._

The last thing he needed was a fight between his two best officers their own headquarters.

The badger loudly cleared his throat, alerting his officers and awakening them from their silent seething. "Captain Neyla, Inspector Fox." He nodded at each respectively as he said their names, though he noticed a slight twitch in Carmelita when he announced Neyla's title. "Are the two of you prepared to assume this job," he asked suddenly. Another thing he didn't need was a screw-up on a mission. Especially an important one like this.

Carmelita saw an opening and went for it. "Yes, we're ready, Chief."

"Good. Now-"

"But the 'Striped Slacker' over here isn't." She said with accusation, pointing a finger at Neyla with the hand that wasn't holding the shock pistol.

"Don't start that with me, Fox!" Neyla retorted. "I do my job."

Carmelita scoffed, "Yeah, only when somebody has to hassle you for it. Face it, you're not cut out for the basic paperwork, let alone the REAL police work." With that statement, Carmelita used the finger she had pointed with to poke Neyla in the chest, earning her a sharp, warning growl. "You're just a slacker," she repeated.

Neyla swatted the finger away angrily and replied, "Better to be a slacker than obsessed!"

Barkley tries to defuse the situation. "Getting back to the matter at hand. There have been reports of numerous-"

"Obsessed?!" yelled the vixen. "With what?!"

"Don't play that shit with me, Fox! Everyone knows why you put in the long hours and late nights. It's all for Cooper!"

Dead silence reigned supreme for all of fifteen seconds until…

"How _dare _you…" Carmelita's head was bowed, the blue locks obscuring her face from the semi-smug expression on the tigress's face. One could hear the handle of the shock pistol squeak, strained as the seething fox began to unrelentingly squeeze the gun in her grasp. Her lips were pulled back, teeth clenched, breathing deep.

Seeking to defuse the situation and gain back control, Barkley slammed his fist down on the table and barked, "Inspector! Captain! Mind your superior dammit!" _Damn, this is getting out of hand…_

To the badger's anger his words fell on deaf ears as he saw Carmelita snap her head up in rage, the blue tresses flying madly. " HOW _DARE _YOU assume anything I do is for that thief, HOW _DARE_ YOU!!!" she roared.

Electricity crackled.

A whip cracked.

When the proverbial dust settled, Barkley found himself in front of the two officers locked in a stale mate.

A rather strange one at that.

Carmelita was suspended a foot off the ground by one of Neyla's strong arms on the small of her back. Instinctively to hold herself upright, Carmelita's hand was on Neyla's shoulder, bracing herself. Together, they looked like two dance partners, one lowering another for that extra flair. However, this wasn't a dance, but a stalemate, and what made it strange were the weapons each woman held in her other hand.

Neyla's right hand threateningly twitched on her taut whip warningly. The other end was coiled about Carmelita's neck in a firm hold. Given that the vixen was already low to the floor, one hard tug and her oxygen supply would be cut off. Despite this Neyla had her own problems. While Carmelita's hand was on her right shoulder her other was pressing the glowing barrel of her pistol under the tigress chin, illuminating the fur slightly into a light blue.

Carmelita began to squeeze…

Neyla slowly tugged…

The slam of two burly fists on hard wood knocked them out of their lethal, glare-filled trance. "ENOUGH!!" the badger snarled fiercely, obviously fed up. " Stand down! Both of you!" When neither complied he got really pissed.

" I SAID STAND DOWN!!!" The gun retracted and the whip loosened. Neyla slowly let Carmelita up, but didn't take her eyes off the fox, wary of her actions. Carmelita looked just as uneasy.

_I'm too old for this kind of crazy shit… _thought the badger. He resumed his authoritative demeanor. "I don't know what the hell's going on between you two, but-"

Carmelita blurted, "There's nothing between us! Nothing!" Neyla growled.

"Don't interrupt me again, Fox," warned Barkley. "As I was saying, settle this on your own time. As for now, here's you r assignment." He opened a draw on the side of his desk and pulled out a folder. He slid it across the table where both officers reached for it. Their hands touched and were just as instantly retracted. Carmelita sneered as Neyla growled menacingly.

Barkley had had enough. "Both of you get the hell out of my office and onto the streets."

---

On an adjacent rooftop, a lone figure watched through the window as the officers left with the file. Putting up her binoculars, she stood up and stretched, her wings casting a shadow that loomed over the edge of the building.

Earlier, she had seen them playing atop the rooftops, lost in their game and each other. Instantly she had grown suspicious as to what two fine ladies like them were traipsing around at that hour in the morning.

Braving the possibility of being caught with the sun risen and the darkness lifted, she'd followed them to what was now undoubtedly Interpol Headquarters. It's not that she didn't know where the building was to begin with; they had a huge sign broadcasting it for heaven's sake. She was just curious as to whether or not the tiger and fox were cops. She had her answer. They were cops, partners at that.

_Not very good ones by the looks of it. They're going to come after me as unstable as they are? Any fool can see putting those two together is a bad idea, and I haven't even seen them in action yet._ Her sensitive ears pricked as she heard them exiting the building. Seeing this as a cue to leave, the figure flapped her wings, hovering for a few seconds until finally soaring off away from the cops.

Despite how far away she already was, she could clearly hear the argument between the two. Playful thoughts flit aimlessly across her mind.

Just because they're on a road of self-destruction… doesn't mean I can't have some fun with them first…

The figure dived and became nothing more than a soaring shadow amongst the alleys of Paris.

---

Sorry to keep you waiting! Busy schedule and all.

Please review!


	7. Mesa Bound

**Mesa Bound**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or any characters in the franchise. They are the property of their various creators.**

---

Carmelita dropped into the driver's side seat with a huff. An assignment in Mesa City? Great. That meant that she'd have to spend weeks, probably months, away from the Cooper Case. Not only that, but Mesa was in and of itself one of the most crime-ridden cities in America. Trying to find any specific criminal in that place would be like trying to spy a chameleon.

The slam of the car door broke Carmelita from her thoughts. The tigress had entered the car and the bristling of her fur alerted Carmelita that she was still hot from their meeting in Bartley's office. Instead of wasting time arguing, the vixen just started the engine and took off for home. They had to get packing for the flight to Mesa.

Neyla clenched and unclenched her teeth, biting down on her tongue. She savored the tiny droplets of blood that her sharp canines made well in her mouth. Never before had she felt so hot, so angry. Natural instinct had kicked in, and the predator in her demanded blood; namely that of a certain emotionally restricted vixen. Neyla would have barred fang and bit her on the way to the car, but…

…she couldn't. As much as she hated Carmelita for the pain the fox had caused her, Neyla just couldn't bring herself to harm the vixen. Every time she even tried to growl, a pain, deeper than anything she had ever felt, and some other feeling she couldn't place, stopped her.

Even now, despite her anger, the tigress could only bite harder as it became worse. It felt as though her heart was being pierced…

Carmelita accelerated, trying to outrun her own feelings. The wind whipped her hair about and her knuckles strained under her gloves. The usual rush she got from her speeding was not there. It was only the pain, and the deepening realization of what she had done…

The sports car screeched around a corner and down an empty road, the noise mirroring the bleeding hearts of the two women as they screamed inside.

Under the night sky, which was bursting with stars, even so close to the morning, their tears twinkled in the starlight.

---

There, it's done! My first multi-chapter Sly Cooper fic is done! Tell me what you thought; be honest and descriptive. I need honest opinion if I'm going to make the sequel better.


End file.
